1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a hinge and a concealed hook in the hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a notebook computer, usually include a body, a cover, a hinge pivotably connecting the cover to the body, and a hook configured for locking the cover to the body when the cover is closed. However, the hinge is usually positioned on the back side of the electronic device, while the hook is often positioned on the front side of the electronic device, the hook is exposed when the electronic device is open, and thus at risk of being damaged, and unsightly.
Thus, what is needed is an electronic device with a concealed hook.